


Все дело в костях

by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss), Sir_Wasted



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flogging, Mentioned Pedophilia, Orphanage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Wasted/pseuds/Sir_Wasted
Summary: Отрочество — период сложный. В это время дети переосознают себя, бунтуют, идут против сложившихся в семье правил. Но самое главное — они начинают расти. Расти физически, и для дяди Севы это серьезная проблема.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Все дело в костях

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Pakula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula).

Час дня. На этаже малолеток стояла звенящая тишина — дневной сон детей сторожила Вера Николаевна, сегодняшняя дежурная. Она сидела в коридоре за столом, едва слышно скрипел карандаш в очередном журнале, что-то писалось, заполнялся отчет. За этим важным делом Вера Николаевна провела в неподвижности минут двадцать, а потом любовалась написанным. Вздохнула, отложила карандаш и встала, с шумом отодвигая стул. Наконец-то пошла в туалет.

Теперь с облегчением вздохнула Тася. Веру Николаевну она знала как облупленную, но в последние минуты ее одолели сомнения — а вдруг знает плохо? Но нет, все верно: после плотного полдника в столовой Вера Николаевна, как обычно, отлучилась через час по нужде и коридор остался без присмотра. Времени мало, и, как только краешек необъятного тела воспитательницы скрылся за поворотом, Тася походкой мультяшного злодея прокралась к одной из дверей, где должна сопеть шестилетка Соня. Маленькая, а уже такая злюка! Столько хлопот из-за нее! В полутемном помещении и посреди наставленных двухъярусных кроватей ее так просто не найти, и Тася на полусогнутых ногах шла по проходу, то и дело поглядывая влево-вправо. Краем глаза она приметила спящую девчонку, тут же подскочила к ней и села на колени перед тумбой. Деревянные ящики со скрипом выдвигались, они были плотно забиты ношеной и слежавшейся одежкой, когда-то носимой уже выросшими воспитанниками детдома. Одна из них когда-то принадлежала Тасе — белые джинсовые шортики, подарок дяди Севы. Хорошие такие, плотные, с золотой пуговицей на ширинке и, что самое главное — они были лично Тасины. Но Инесса Витальевна (старшие прозвали ее «смотрящей») их отобрала и вручила красные в белый горошек синтетические шорты до колена. Пятнадцатилетняя Катя как увидела их на физкультуре, так чуть не упала со смеху, сказала, что похоже на семейники. Кобыла, самой-то досталось тряпье не лучше…

Кусочек торчащей джинсы бросался в глаза, и Тася потянула за него так резко, что все тряпки вывалились из ящика. Да, это они — прекрасные маленькие штанишки Таси! — но вкус победы испортила Сонька. Она все-таки проснулась от шума.

— Бурятка, ты че? Это мое! — возмущенно воскликнула она и бросилась к заветной вещи.

Но Тася, крепко прижимая джинсу к себе, отпрыгнула на задницу в проход между кроватями. Все дети очнулись, и вокруг послышались шумные вздохи пробуждения; ручонка маленькой сучонки сжалась на щиколотке в попытке остановить, но Тася скинула ее и побежала на выход. Краем глаза увидела, что Веры Николаевны все еще нет, и уже не прячась побежала в другое крыло здания, скорее туда, где сейчас никого не должно быть и где ее не додумаются искать: все старшие сейчас смотрят в телевизор.

В душевую удалось пробраться не без удачи: оттуда выходила баба Клава, оставила за собой открытой дверь. В темноте приятно пахло хлоркой, но со включенным светом запах будто приобрел резкость. «Принюхалась», — мелком поняла Тася и быстро скинула на пол свои похожие на шаровары бриджи. Вынимая из узкого кармана шорты, она предвкушала, с каким звуком собачка молнии поднимется к пупку и как пояс сомкнется на своем законном месте. С этими мыслями она продела ступни в брючины. Ноги влезли без проблем: они у нее длинные и худые, а вот бедрам было тесновато. Раньше такого не было. Затаив дыхание, она втянула живот и с усилием свела края молнии друг с другом. Собачка поддалась, но болтавшийся в ее петле бегунок оставил на пальце неприятный белый цвет. Золотая пуговица неохотно вделась в петельку. Радуясь тому, что подарок дяди Севы налез, она встала у зеркала умывальника и старалась не дышать. Фигурка ее была похожа на скелет — так сильно выпирали ребра, но даже такому скелету шорты жмут. Блин… Сетуя про себя, что дядя купил ей одежду не на вырост, как делают у них в интернате, она подумала: «Пойдет», — и успокоилась. Чуть расслабилась, животик обмяк, и, к ее ужасу, в одно мгновение пуговица оторвалась, а молния разъехалась до середины.

— Ебаный в рот, — выматерилась от души Тася.

А потом бросилась на пол и поползла в сторону упавшей предательницы. Если ее вечером незаметно пришить обратно, если поголодать с недельку, выплевывая еду в спрятанный на груди пакетик, чтобы никто из воспитателей не заметил, что она не ест — то в эти шорты она точно влезет! И когда к дяде Севе она явится в них, он обязательно увидит, что она послушная девочка и заберет ее отсюда. Купит газировки, покатает на машине…

Но тут дверь открылась, и в проеме, чуть ли не занимая все прямоугольное пространство, появилась баба Клава, та самая здоровая уборщица. Халат в цветочек натянулся на ее брюхе и заколыхался от сквозняка. Тася замерла. Только бы молчала, только бы молчала…

— Инесса Витальевна, а вот и Таиська-вориська тут!  
— Я не воришка! — выпалила Тася. — Шорты мои!

Но смотрящую это интересовало мало. На громогласных каблуках она приблизилась, потеснила уборщицу и уверенно подняла Тасю с пола. Смотреть наверх не хотелось. Страшно.

— Снимай, — произнес властный голос над ухом. — Снимай, они тебе малы!

Зажмурившаяся Тася была готова ко всему: что Инесса Витальевна будет дергать ее наружу, чуть ли не вырывая руку; что во время сопротивления ей в голову прилетит ведром бабы Клавы; что ее будут обзывать воровкой; но от произнесенной вслух очевидной правды в глубине души у нее что-то взвилось. 

— Снимай, — жестко тряхнула ее за плечо смотрящая. — Ты ему такая уже не нужна.

У Таси будто сердце облилось кровью, и ей стало жарко. Конечно, она все понимает: ни пуговица, ни голодание не помогут втиснуться в шорты, тут дело не в жире, все дело в костях — и ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как заплакать. Этот момент был кульминацией ее тринадцатого дня рождения.

Но Тася не была бы самою собой, если бы сдалась. Бороться было за что: дядя Сева приезжал к ним в интернат по субботам-воскресеньям, он был другом воспитателей, директора приюта и вообще ме-це-на-том. У него была своя машина, внедорожник, крутая кепка, все приспособления для рыбалки и «руководство по эксплуатации Toyota RAV4» в бардачке. В салоне пахло елью, из багажника вытаскивалась вереница сумочек «Хеллоу Китти» с подарками, и, самое главное, его машина могла заезжать в город с ребенком внутри. С кем-то, избранным им самим, вытащенным из клетки под названием «Дом-интернат номер три». Дядя Сева водил особого ребенка в кафе, в зоопарк, в кино; он представлялся отцом и по-отечески трепал за плечо, когда его «дочурке Таисии» отвешивали комплименты незнакомые мамочки: «Какая блестящая черная коса! Какая воспитанная и красивая девочка!». Он не был ни учителем в школе, ни воспитателем. Он был самым настоящим человеком из Реального Мира. И Тася не знала, что теперь делать, ведь дядя Сева уже второй месяц как приезжал, но не за ней. Он и раньше катал по городу других девчонок и мальчишек, но чаще всего — ее. А тут как отрубило. И как жить теперь без подпитки, без большого города и впечатлений? В чем она провинилась? Ни в чем. Кто-то ее наверняка оклеветал. Но кто? Смотрящая? Баба Клава? Кто-то из старших девочек? Да им завидно просто, что такой мужчина проводит время с Тасей, дарит роскошные купальники и плавает на речке, а не с ними! И раз дело в них, то срочно надо все это объяснить, надо сказать в лицо… И кто теперь его новая фаворитка, интересно? Малолетка Соня, что ли? Да что он в ней нашел, в ней же ни ума, ни фантазии…

На эту субботу Тася запланировала с дядей Севой разговор. Наконец-то решила, что выйдет к нему и заявит о себе: обычно воспитатели сопровождали сами, но тут такое дело, что надо все брать в свои руки. Он должен был приехать до полудня на машине. А Тася должна была к нему прорваться и показаться на глаза. Она представляла, как это будет, что нужно сказать. Вот он видит ее, и щеки ползут вверх, улыбка растет в бороде с проседью, глаза сверкают. Он любил, когда Тася приходила в подаренных им вещах, в тех же белых шортах. Но вот какая беда, они стали малы. Может, дядя Сева тогда будет так щедр, что подарит другие? Можно теперь на вырост, чтобы не тратиться, ремешок она сама разыщет, и тогда сносу им не будет до самого совершеннолетия… А еще… А еще!..

В грезах она смотрела за тем, как внедорожник подъезжает по проселочной дороге к интернату. Сердце колотилось быстро-быстро, и, когда он свернул за угол, подъезжая к заднему входу, Тася отпрыгнула от окна. Послышался хлопок передней двери — звук старта. Тася ломанулась вниз, чуть ли не сбивая с ног бегающих по лестнице детей. Ни чуточки не вспотев, она спустилась и устремилась к черному входу. С виду он был закрыт, но дверь легко поддалась от ее отчаянного толчка плечом. На крыльце стояли Инесса Витальевна в своем строгом черном халате и дядя Сева в рыбацком жилете с кармашками, казалось, что они успели мирно поболтать — но оба тут же замолкли, когда дверь резко открылась и громыхнула по перилам. Тася часто дышала и сразу же взмокла под взглядом двух взрослых.

— А ты что тут делаешь? Тебя не звали, — прикрикнула смотрящая и быстрым жестом приказала выйти вон.  
— Постойте, Инесса Витальевна, — прервал ее объемный низкий голос. — Тася, не бойся, подойди. Хотела повидаться с дядей Севой?

Тася кивнула. Заготовленные речи разбежались как тараканы от света.

— Да-а, ты уже не Таська! Ты Таисия Сынгежаповна! — посмеялся он, отчего она только сильнее оробела. Ее рады видеть! Ее не забыли! Даже отчество помнят! — И косу тебе зачем-то обрезали…  
— Она плохо вычесывала волосы, собрала колотун под затылком. Пришлось стричь, — отворачиваясь от нее, объяснила Инесса Витальевна.

На самом деле никакого колотуна не было, просто смотрящая ее остригла после того, как все подарки дяди Севы раздала. Но говорить об этом при ней же Тася не решалась.

— В-вы не хоти-те погулять с-со мной? — прошелестела она, собравшись с духом, и тут же уткнулась взглядом в ноги.  
— Возьмете на прогулку ее? Или мне привести другого ребенка?  
— Да, возьму, пожалуй. Сегодня вечером приедем. Поедем сегодня на рыбалку, как тебе?

Тася подняла голову и посмотрела на него как на первого и единственного в ее жизни благодетеля. Что, в сущности, было правдой — настолько же чистой, как радость в ее глазах и стоящие в них слезы.

Инесса Витальевна, как бы это ни было удивительно, промолчала. Но с крыльца не ушла, заложила руки в карманы и проводила их взглядом, пока они шли до машины. Тася, пусть и была вся в растрепанных чувствах, все же обернулась и показала язык этой стерве. Бровь той дернулась вверх.

В дороге они молчали. Весь салон заливало светом от безоблачного неба, спасал кондиционер. Машину потряхивало на ямах, Таисия подпрыгивала на каждой кочке, а грузный дядя Сева, казалось, не был подвластен ухабам и сидел в сиденье как влитой. Он не любил пустой болтовни, и приходилось помалкивать — это он ее научил так вести себя в салоне и вообще во время совместных похождений. Спрашивают — отвечай, можешь даже пощебетать, как птичка. Не спрашивают — молчи, я думаю. Тася все гадала, отчего же дядя Сева ее ни о чем не спрашивает, поглядывала на него в зеркало над лобовым стеклом и иногда встречала ответный взгляд. И даже тогда он продолжал молчать — хотя все ее вопросы были написаны на лбу, что он наверняка видел. На каждой морщиночке, каждой складочке.

— Дядь Сев?  
— Большая ты стала, Тасенька, — вдруг сказал дядя Сева, причмокнув, и продолжая крутить руль. — Растешь не по дням, а по часам. Оставил тебя, когда ты помельче была…  
— Ничего я не выросла, на меня налезают шорты те!  
— Какие шорты?  
— Белые, джинсовые. Помните?  
— А, те-е, — протянул дядя Сева, следя за дорогой. — Ну, значит, мало ешь. Ты худая и длинная, как тростиночка.

Тасе было вроде приятно услышать такое сравнение: в детдоме у них кормят на убой, и сложно там не разжиреть; но что-то было не так, разговор не клеился, не шел как раньше. Стало понятно, что темнил дядя Сева: хотел от нее избавиться, да? Хотел, да не знал как.

— Если вам кто-то про меня что-то говорил, это все неправда.  
— Кто и что должен был мне что-то говорить?  
— Не знаю. Кто-то, кто хотел, чтобы мы больше не виделись.

Дядя Сева, услышав это, помрачнел. Закаменел, из такого и слова не вытянешь. Может, другая тема развяжет ему язык?

— Мы давно не встречались, я уже потеряла всю сноровку. В ловле рыбы.  
— Да, — устало выдохнул дядя Сева. — А теперь давай помолчим, пока мы не доедем до речки.

По полю они доехали до их места. На берегу небольшой речушки стояла площадка из досок. Вокруг — полевая трава, зеленые кусты с паутинкой на ветках, качался на ветру начинавший цвести иван-чай. Тася запоздало поняла, что приехала на речку, хотя вырядилась для городских гуляний — персиковый топик, коротенькая голубая юбка и босоножки. Сняла их и привычно прошла к реке, сполоснуть ступни. Солнце палило нещадно, совсем как в последний раз с дядей Севой. У него тогда не получилось, было одно сплошное расстройство.

Он достал свою удочку и сел рядом с Тасей. Рядом разложил снасти, достал из кармана баночку с живыми извивающимися червями. Поймал одну такую мерзкую кожистую палочку, нанизал ее на крючок, а потом все вместе забросил в воду. И начал рыбачить. Тася не верила своим глазам:

— А мы что, не будем?..

Все еще хмурый дядя Сева от нее отмахнулся, и Тася изумленно уставилась на поплавок. Она-то думала, что ему нужно ее потрахать — он обычно сгорал от желания и ставил ее на четвереньки в первые десять минут после приезда. Только потом они спокойно собирали грибы или удили; или выезжали из его квартиры в город за развлечениями. «Да не может быть, чтобы он перехотел! Просто сдерживается почему-то», — решила Тася. И еще сделала мысленный расчет, что если дядя Сева все же не получит необходимого, то никакая Тася ему будет не нужна. И тогда их встречи кончатся навсегда, вместе со сладкой ватой, бижутерией, запахом города...

Она сделала хитро: поболтала ножкой по поверхности воды, и дядя Сева положил руку на ее обнаженное смуглое бедро:

— Тихо, девочка. Распугаешь ведь.

Ножка продолжала плескаться, рука прижалась сильнее. Тася только этого и ждала, взяла его ладонь и медленно подтянула выше, под юбку.

— Маленькая ведьма, что ты задумала?  
— Что всегда думаете вы, — ответила Тася, и ей показался этот ответ очень взрослым, даже дамским. Таким можно гордиться.

Услышав такое заявление, он вытянулся в лице и даже чуть отодвинулся. Глаза его потемнели, он выдохнул.

— Вытаскивай покрывало и снимай с себя все. Давай как обычно…

Это было ровно тем, что Тася хотела услышать. Она понеслась к машине, подняла крышку багажника и постелила плед на примятую травку. Стала раздеваться, дядя Сева тоже — он смотал обратно удочку и очистил крючок, неспешно снимал с себя жилет с кармашками, футболку, кроссовку и джинсы. Когда он остался в трусах, полностью голая Тася уже стояла наизготовку и на четырех костях. В руке она держала смазку, которой надо будет смазать промежность, как только дядя Сева примется за дело. Сейчас он встанет позади нее, потрахает пару минуток, подергает за таз туда-сюда-обратно, и станет веселее. И можно будет узнать, почему он забросил встречи с ней на месяц.

Но дядя Сева велел ей подняться на колени. Сам устроился сзади, прижался своим животом и начал щупать: плечи, шею, коротко состриженные мальчуковые волосы. Особенно много он массировал грудь, ее набухающие пирамидки — не стесняясь, двумя руками. Тася чувствовала себя не очень ловко, ее смущало, как он жадно лапает все тело, тискает ягодицы и оглаживает бедра. Но и то, что она испытывала, нельзя было назвать только замешательством. Скорее, приливом странного чувства. Большим пальцем дядя Сева уткнулся в ее промежность, погладил складочки, покружил вокруг чувствительного клитора. Сунулся неглубоко внутрь, вынул палец и со смаком облизал.

— Теперь обратно, — скомандовал он и начал устраиваться рядом с ней так, чтобы прижаться членом к ее писечке.

Тася была заинтригована тем, как горячая плоть прижимается к ее дырке и трется о все те места, где только что побывал грубоватый палец. Она даже покраснела — почувствовала, как покрываются коркой жара щеки, — и впервые начала двигаться в ответ. Дядя Сева вздохнул где-то сверху, руками оперся на ее поясницу, но почему-то не спешил в нее засунуть. Он водил чем-то мягким по скользкой промежности, этим же прижимался к дырочке. Мошонкой что ли водит? Да не, яйца у него волосатые. Или он побрил? Теперь вздохнула Тася. Извернулась и посмотрела на дядю Севу:

— Давайте же!

Тот зыркнул на нее, оттолкнул от себя так, что Тася чуть не уехала по гладкому покрывалу в траву, и резко встал. Он начал расхаживать босиком по траве, метаться, а потом и вовсе ушел за машину и оттуда начал ее чуть покачивать. Выглядело это жутко.

— Эй, что с вами? — пискнула Тася, но так тихо, что ее вряд ли услышали.

Из-за машины показался дядя Сева, лицо все перекосило от гремучей смеси отчаяния и печали. Он вдруг стал яростен, стремительно поставил ее на ноги, потащил к реке. За шею наклонил над водой, но стал не топить, а прикрикивать:

— Ну ты на себя глянь! Смотри, какая выросла! Взрослая уже, бедра вширь, титьки есть, пизда мокрая, — второй рукой он шлепал ее по всем названным местам. — Длинная какая, скоро всех мужиков перерастет.  
— Простите…  
— Куда ты растешь? В баскетбольную команду?  
— Нет…  
— Тася-Тасечка, — покачал он ее за шею, все еще держа над водой. В отражении было видно его отвращение. — Что же с тобою стало…

Отпустил ее, пошел обратно к опушке горестно охать и всхлипывать. Тася вытаращилась на него, никогда еще из-за нее не плакали, и уж от ее благодетеля она этого ждать никак не могла. Ее это тронуло. Еще ее задело, что дядя Сева признавал ее негодной из-за роста, бедер и груди. Ненужной. Ну как так?! От обиды на глазах появились слезы.

Она бросилась ему под ноги, прижалась всем телом к волосатой голени и обхватила над коленом.

— Я не буду больше расти! Дядь Сев, я обещаю! — с надломленным голосом пообещала она, и по щекам, как по раскаленной высохшей земле, потекли соленые дорожки.

Но тот только цокнул сверху:

— А ведь была таким ребеночком...  
— Не бросайте меня! Я и выросшая буду хорошая!

Он дернул на себя ногу, пытаясь скинуть навязчивые объятия, но Тася не сдавалась. Только размыкала руки от толчка и тут же прижималась вновь, пододвигалась.

— Хватит, — жестко сказал дядя Сева и распутал ее руки.  
— Не бросайте…  
— Заткнись, девочка. Слушайся старших.

Дядя Сева встал напротив нее, и Тася пустилась рыдать. Если так выглядят и чувствуются расставания, то лучше бы их не было вовсе.

— Я так хотела, чтобы вы взяли меня навсегда с собой из приюта…

Но дядя Сева был непреклонен. Кажется, он успокоился и в перерывах между ее всхлипываниями произнес:

— Вставай обратно на четвереньки, Тася.

Она не поверила своим ушам и тут же поднялась. Утерла сопли и доползла как кошка до пледа, прижалась к нему грудью и расставила ноги, чтобы ее было удобнее трахать. Ну хоть так, не мытьем, а катаньем. Его возбуждают слезы? Унижения? Тася крепко зажмурила уставшие от слез глаза, шумно втянула в себя воздух, чтобы сопли не ползли из носа.

Но вместо того, чтобы ощутить, как неприлично огромный член ее натягивает, как в долгие и частые разы до этого дня, ей прилетело ремнем по ягодицам. Тася вскрикнула и дернулась вперед.

— За что? — возмущенно крикнула она.  
— Да за то, что ты выросла, девочка, — ответил дядя Сева. — Стой на месте и не двигайся.

Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуться обратно. Он еще раз прошелся по ней кожаным ремнем от джинс, благо, что бляху сжал в кулаке. Теперь получилось сильнее и больнее — попробуй не вскрикни.

— А ведь такой девочкой была, — приговаривал он над головой. — Такой сладкой, смугленькой, с раскосыми глазками, маленькими ножками…

Тася не знала, как себя оправдать, и потому молчала. Только думала, что зря она так долго искала встречи с дядей Севой. Сильно пожалела об этом, да и обо всем: зачем-то напридумывала себе причин, из-за которых дядя Сева за ней не ходил, отобрала проклятые шорты у Сони, весь месяц ходила на голове. А ведь еще тогда все правильно поняла, что педофилу ее тело больше не нужно. Не встает.

Удар по жопе. Хлесткий. Еще удар. Помягче.

— Как бы я хотел!.. Как бы хотел!.. Чтобы ты… Осталась такой!..

Лупил ее уже не так сильно, но ягодицы были все в огне и боли, Тася все время подвывала.

— Ах ты моя сладенькая, какой же ты была! И от опекунов тебя отвел, и все тебя холил!

И опять со всей силы ударил ее по задку. Тася только взвыла чуть громче, кричать уж нечем, весь голос вышел. Было и обидно, и больно, и плохо. Просто плохо. Она все не могла взять в толк, действительно ли она виновата: ведь просто однажды ее кости начали удлиняться, уширяться… И вот она уже не ребенок, а подросток в новой группе, совсем скоро старшей станет.

Вот так, значит, люди взрослеют. С каждым ударом дяди Севы она чувствовала, что отходит дальше от того счастливого приютного детства, в котором находилась долгие пять лет. Впереди ждала одинокая жизнь никому не нужного подростка. Сироты. И от этой мысли ей становилось совсем горько.

После событий того дня Тася больше не виделась с дядей Севой. Едва зажили раны на исколоченном заду, смотрящая перевела ее в другой интернат — прямо из кабинета медсестры ее за руку взяла соцработница Татьяна, и вместе они на поезде умчали на другой край страны. Там Тася обжилась, завела друзей и врагов, росла и училась, но о приемной семье даже и не мечтала.

А вот о новом дяде Севе — изрядно.


End file.
